The Prophecy of the Three
by sibunaMT
Summary: Three girls. Three dads. I mean three powerful dads also know as Zues, Poseidon and Hades. When three girls who meet online find out they're half bloods life turns upside down. Especially when their brothers are being held hostage. By who? And whats this about a prophecy? Read on and you'll find out.


This is a reupload. It was edited and better written. Mostly by my wonderful co writer emma. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was thirteen. She was too. We were talking on the phone before we had to go to bed. School was ending soon and we were excited. I was flying out to her town tomorrow after promotion. I was beyond thrilled.

Oh wait, I didn't tell you whom I was talking about did I? I'm talking about my best friend Emma. We met online and we share many interests like writing and certain TV shows and a special band. I was going out to her home in Indiana to stay for a week tomorrow. We were just talking like we usually do every night, no matter what it was. Emma is Caucasian, has long, darkish brown hair, blue-green eyes, and is 5'4".

Oh and I'm Maddie. I live in California. That's why I have to fly to her house and talk on the phone with her. I look Asian but am only half Asian and I wear glasses. I have long dark brown hair that hates me.

Anyways when I flew to her house the next day I was afraid and scared. I didn't know what to think, but I rang the doorbell. I heard shuffling and the door flew open. Standing before me was the gorgeous best friend named Emma. Her face broke into a smile and she jumped up and down. We screamed each others named and pulled each other into a huge hug. We probably were holding on to each other for 10 minutes. Eventually she invited me in. I walked into her house and scanned the place. Small, but it had the "home" feeling to it. What I assumed was Emma's little brother, sat on the couch playing the wii system and her older brother she has mentioned before was nowhere in sight. She introduced me to her family later and gave me a tour of the house. And the rest of that day was history.

The real interesting day was Wednesday. We were just going for a walk around her neighborhood. She took me over two streets to meet her friend Abby who seemed just as weird as Emma, but in a good way. Emma and I waved goodbye and we headed towards the park. When we got there, we sat down on a wooden bench that looked almost brand new. It was sunny outside but the clouds covered the bright sun so it wasn't too hot out. It seemed pretty calm at the park but that's when something crazy happened. I heard shuffling in a bush behind us. I didn't think anything of it but then I heard it again; a little more fierce. I asked her if she heard it too and she said yeah with a confused look on her face; her eyebrows rose as she stared at the bush. I turned around to look at the bush as well, hoping whatever it was would just be a rabbit or something. I was tilting my head when something popped out of the green bush. The sky seemed to get a little darker and next thing we knew a girl with vampire fangs and donkey legs was trying to eat our faces off. We started running towards the direction of her house and we kept looking behind us to see if she was still following us.

One time when we turned around too long we ran into a boy and fell onto the soft green grass next to us. The boy had black hair, pale skin and wore all black clothes. He looked like he was about to yell when he saw the thing that was chasing after us. His eyes widened and he took out a black sword. That's a little odd . . . Emma and I ducked as he raised it and in one quick swipe he cut the thing in half. We stared at him in awe with some weird dust all over us that seemed to come from the bloodthirsty creature. He turned to us and said, "Hi. I'm Nico DiAngelo. You're going to have to come with me," and we walked with him. Not a word exchanged.

Now I know what you're thinking, "Why the heck would you go run off with a boy you barely know?" well my answer would be because he saved our life, we wanted answers, and he was capital H-O-T hot.

He led us to a dark alley and that's when we started to get nervous. Emma seemed to be shaking and I poked Nico on the shoulder. He didn't turn towards me but I talked to him anyway.

"Um Mr. ...Uh... Nico DiAngelo dude what's going on?" I asked. He just stared into a shadow, as if he was concentrating on it like it might speak to us.

Emma said "HELLO? Anybody home?" as she waved her arms and the Nico guy still stared at the shadow. After a minute he spoke.

"Hold on," he said darkly. His expression looked a little pained like he knew the turn out wouldn't be good for him.

"To?" Emma asked confused at what we were supposed to hold on to.

"I think he wants us to hold on to him" I said, registering what he meant. Nico walked into the shadow and put his arms out. We each grabbed one and I looked over at Emma; her face looked pale and slightly green. Then suddenly everything was dark and cold and I thought I was going to throw up and then die. No wonder he didn't look to happy to do this.

We ended up in a park. I landed on those rolling things you run on. And of course I fell right off. Lucky me right? But the park had sand and swings and slides galore! I was tempted to go dig in the sand and Emma started walking towards the swings but right when I was about to ask, Nico started walking away. Fast.

Emma and I ran after him until he stopped at a door. It was a two-story house that seemed pretty large to me. The lights were light up in every single window and I could've sworn I saw the curtain moving upstairs. I bet it was tons of fun to play hide n seek in. Nico rang the doorbell twice just in case they didn't hear the first ring and we stood and waited. I heard someone running down the stairs and a boy about 9 opened the door.

"Oh hey Nico. Wassup?" the boy asked.

Nico stared at the boy coldly and asked,"Where's your sister?"

"What no, 'hey nothing much'? How rude," the little boy huffed. He screamed what was probably his sister's name and waited for her to come.

A girl appeared next to little boy and shoved him out the way mumbling something that sounded a lot like, "go away," but it could've been, "row today," but I'm going to go with the other one.

The girl was African American with black brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked about my age and height. I noticed her face brightened when she saw Nico; a smile breaking onto her face.

"Hey Nico what's up?" the girl asked; one hand holding the door and another crossed over her chest. I got a bit jealous for a second, thinking this was his girlfriend but I tossed that out of my mind, curiosity of what was happening taking over.

"I'm kind of busy so I was wondering if you could..." Nico trailed off. I could've sworn his head tilted towards Emma and I but I'm sure I was hallucinating like I so often do.

"Again?" she asked. She didn't look too happy that he had asked her.

Nico nodded, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine but Chiron can't blame you forever. Just apologize."

He shook his head. "I refuse to!" he yelled and walked away into a shadow. It reminded me of the trip earlier and I almost gave birth to my lunch thinking about that terrible, traumatizing experience.

"Hi! I'm Alesia. Welcome to Georgia," she said with a smile on her face. My eyes widened and so did Emma's. Alesia was scanning us and hers did too. Emma's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth with her hand; letting out what sounded like a gasp mixed with a small squeal. I couldn't move; my body froze.

"Emma? Maddie? Is that you?" she asked. I couldn't speak. It was like I lost ability to.

* * *

Have a nice day fellow demigods!

~Maddie

PS. Next Chapter shall be written by Emma.


End file.
